Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by gogeta97
Summary: Its Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and Original Story.
1. Harry Potter,Seeker

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix **Title:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (1/?)   
**Author:** ME, HIM, and THE OTHER GUY   
**Email:** William  or Orrin    
**Category:** Action/Adventure   
**Keywords:** Harry, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Animagi, 5th year, Trilogy   
**Spoilers:** All books   
**Rating:** PG   
**Summary:** Its 5th year for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Voldemort is back (oh Yay), and the wizarding world is sent back to the fear it felt ten years ago. But Voldemort isn't the only thing the Trio has to worry about, it's a new year, which means Quidditch, more of Snape, Malfoy and the Slytherins, not to mention the O.W.L.'s.   
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Why because it just isn't good enough. There are also a few references from the legends of Merlin, and King Arthur.   
**Author's Notes:** Hey, this is our first time writing a fanfic, and so it may start of a bit slow, but it will get pretty interesting. Also, this is the first book in our trilogy. Please review, and also, when you review, let us know if you think it should be a H/Cho or H/Lavender. Join our Yahoo Group at: Harry Potter and the Ancient Magic.   
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix   
  
**Chapter 1** **Harry Potter, Seeker**   
_But when Eve plucked the fruit of the tree   
of knowledge of good and evil,   
when she and Adam   
were driven from Paradise,   
there fell from the flaming sword of the cherub   
a spark into the nest of the bird,   
which blazed up forthwith.   
The bird perished in the flames;   
but from the red egg in the nest   
there fluttered aloft a new one   
the one solitary Phoenix bird.   
The fable tells that he dwells in Arabia,   
and that every hundred years,   
he burns himself to death in his nest; _   
-- The Phoenix of Arabia   
  
  
"Give me your arm."   
  
"Y-Yes m- master."   
  
A flash of silver appeared as one of the men pulled up his left sleeve. The other man pulled a thin piece of wood out of his robes and touched it above the man's elbow.   
  
" MORSMORDRE"   
  
The clouds were carried away from in front of the moon by a sudden strong wind. The popping sound of apparition filled the air. Black hooded wizards and witches began appearing in a circle around the two men.   
  
They were standing in a clearing. In the pale moonlight, the tree line could just be made out. The clouds moved over the moon, and it was dark yet again.   
  
"Hello master" A chorus of voices proclaimed.   
  
Two wizards stepped forward dragging a man between them.   
  
"Karkaroff, what a pleasure to have you join us again" said Voldemort   
  
"M-master…p-please f-f-forgive…" whimpered the limp figure of Karkaroff. Even in the little light given by the moon, his cuts and bruises could still be seen.   
  
"Silence!" roared Voldemort. He nodded to the two figures standing on either side of Karkaroff. They let go of him and he fell. As Voldemort drew his wand, the figure on the ground cringed with a pained look in his eye.   
  
"CRUCIO!"   
  
"P-please stop" yelled Karkaroff as he writhed in pain.   
  
"CRUCIO!"   
  
Karkaroff writhed some more.   
  
"CRUCIO!"   
  
"S-stop…p-please!" whimpered Karkaroff.   
  
"Stand coward. Are you ready to proclaim me your master once again?" said Voldemort.   
  
"Y-yes Lord V-Voldemort" whispered Karkaroff in a low, quaky voice, full of fear and yet, in his eyes, there was a gleam of happiness. He was back where he belonged, under the wing of his master.   
  
Far away, in a house on Private Drive, Harry Potter awoke, crying out in pain.   
  


* * *

  
The sharp throbbing in his head was due to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.It linked him to the most feared wizard of the time, Lord Voldemort, and he felt a pain in it whenever Voldemort was near, of feeling exceedingly violent. In his first reign Voldemort killed many wizards, witches, and muggles (non-magical people). He had even killed some of the best wizards and witches of the time, the Bones, the Prewitts, and the Potters. On Halloween night in 1981, Voldemort learned from Wormtail, the Potter's secret keeper, where they were. He went there, and killed James and Lilly Potter. He tried to kill young Harry, but the killing curse rebounded on him instead. Many in the magical community considered him dead. But Lord Voldemort didn't die.   
  
Harry Potter knew this, for he had faced Voldemort two more times since the Halloween night. Once at Hogwarts, when Voldemort was seeking the Sorcerer's Stone. The other time was this passed year, at the Triwizard Tournament where Harry had seen Lord Voldemort regain his body, and then dueled with him. Harry Potter lived to escape, and returned back to Hogwarts using the Triwizard Tournament cup, that had been made into a portkey. He also managed to return the body of Cedric Diggory, a fellow champion and the Seeker and Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Harry had seen him die, killed by the killing curse. And Harry felt guilty.   
  
"It's my fault he died," he thought to himself "if I hadn't suggested that we take the cup together, he would still be alive."   
  
In all this thought, Harry had failed to notice the crying coming from down the hall. He had failed to notice His Aunt Petunia saying that it would be all right, and that mommy is here. And, more importantly, he had failed to Notice his Uncle Vernon standing in his doorway, looking at him with a venomous look on his face.   
  
Harry had come home to a rather unpleasant surprise. He had come home to a two-month-old baby named Shelly. He had suffered countless lectures from his aunt and uncle about how he was to stay away from the baby, so as not to corrupt her with his "abnormalities"   
  
"Look what you did boy, you woke up the baby!" whispered Vernon in a menacing tone.   
  
At that moment, Hedwig flew in through the window carrying a letter.   
  
Vernon glared at the Snow Owl, and said, "What's that ruddy bird doing? The neighbors might have seen her!"   
  
Hedwig had dropped a letter in Harry's lad, nipped at his ear affectionately, and then flew to her cage. Harry looked down at the letter and saw the name Sirius Black. Sirius Black was his godfather, and was currently on the run from the magical and muggle law enforcement. He was convicted of aiding in the murder of James and Lilly Potter and killing thirteen muggles with one curse. Harry, however, knew the truth and knew that it was Wormtail and not Black who had done these things.   
  
"Well boy? I'm waiting for an explanation," snapped Vernon   
  
"She was just giving me a letter my godfather sent me. You know how he is. Likes to check up on me and see that I'm happy and that I'm doing well," replied Harry. At the mention of Harry's godfather, Vernon went pale and said, "J-just d-don't let the neighbors see the bloody bird." And with that, Vernon left. Harry look down at the letter in his lap. He picked it up, and opened it.   
  
_Dear Harry,   
  
Happy Birthday! You may be wondering why I'm sending this to you early, but I'm not going to be able to reach for a while. Dumbledore has some work for me to do. Remember if your scar hurts send him an owl, we need to know everything we can about Voldemort. I will be sending your present along in a day or so. Buckbeak is well and sends his greetings.   
  
Sincerely,   
Sirius _   
  
With that, Harry set the letter down on his nightstand, told himself that he would write to Dumbledore tomorrow, and went to sleep.   
  


* * *

  
The next morning Harry heard a sharp rapping noise at his window. He got out of bed, opened the window, and in flew a large barn owl carrying a package. He looked at it, and saw that it was from Sirius. It must be my present, he thought, and he set off to opening it and figuring out what exactly Sirius had sent him. He pulled back the flaps of the box, and when he saw what was in it, he gasped at what he saw. From out of the box, he pulled a scarlet, silk, robe with a monogrammed breast pocket that said Harry Potter, Seeker, in loopy handwriting. He turned it over, and saw that the back had an embroidered lion on it. The embroidery seemed to shine and glitter in the light. Must be magic, Harry surmised.   
  
Harry went to get rid of the box, when he realized that there was still something left in it. He looked into the box, and gasped once more, as he saw the pillow. The pillow showed a scene on each of its sides. On one side, there was a picture of a black stallion rearing up upon its hind legs, its mane blowing in the wind. On the other side, there was a dragon with its wings unfurled. It had scales that were an emerald green color, and its claws and teeth were blindingly white.   
  
That night Harry slept with his head on the side of the stallion, because it reminded him of his father, but as the nights progressed, he found himself sleeping with his head on the side of the dragon. He didn't really know why, all he knew was that it gave him a sense of peace, a provided a calming sensation.   
  


* * *

  
  
A week later Harry awoke to the sound of his uncle pounding on his door and screaming "Get up you bloody ingrate! There's a lot of work to be done around the house and it's already 10:08… you need to get UP!"   
  
"I'm up, I'm up." groaned Harry wearily. He got up and went closet to get some of Dudley's old cloths. He pulled out a putrid green shirt, and a pair of dark tan pants that were still too baggy for his wiry frame.   
  
When he got downstairs, he was met with a chorus of loud voices. "See to the bacon, don't let it burn!"(This was Vernon) "Go get some milk for the baby." (Petunia) " I want that new video game Mega Mutilation IV: More Blood, Guts, and Gore." (Guess who that was!) Even Shelly was wailing.   
  
Harry walked over to the stove and looked at the bacon, it seemed almost done, he thought…   
  
"Get the milk boy!" screeched aunt Petunia as Shelly continued to cry.   
  
Shelly was sitting in her highchair, and crying even louder then before. As Harry walked passed Dudley, Dudley stuck out his foot, Harry noticed it to late and he tripped over it and began falling towards the ground. He stuck his hand out and his open palm hit the floor balancing him. He looked down and saw something he had never seen on himself before.   
  
Looking down, he saw not the pale weak frail arm that he had had before, but rather a tanner arm with muscles protruding from it. The chores that Aunt Petunia had given him had basically been to completely change the landscape in the backyard (which mind you has a very large rock garden) had had a desirable affect.   
  
Harry got up, and trying to suppress the anger within him that usually came at these instances, calmly walked over to the refrigerator and was about to grab the milk when he heard glass crinkling. 

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think? Please  review! 


	2. Letters

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix **Title:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2/?)   
**Author:** ME, HIM, and THE OTHER GUY   
**Email:** William or Orrin   
**Category:** Action/Adventure   
**Keywords:** Harry, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Animagi, 5th year, Trilogy   
**Spoilers:** All books   
**Rating:** PG   
**Summary:** Its 5th year for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Voldemort is back (oh Yay), and the wizarding world is sent back to the fear it felt ten years ago. But Voldemort isn't the only thing the Trio has to worry about, it's a new year, which means Quidditch, more of Snape, Malfoy and the Slytherins, not to mention the O.W.L.'s.   
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Why because it just isn't good enough. There are also a few references from the legends of Merlin, and King Arthur.   
**Author's Notes:** Hey, this is our first time writing a fanfic, and so it may start of a bit slow, but it will get pretty interesting. Also, this is the first book in our trilogy. Please review, and also, when you review, let us know if you think it should be a H/Cho or H/Lavender. Join our Yahoo Group at: Harry Potter and the Ancient Magic.   
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix   
  
**Chapter 2** **Letters**   
_But when Eve   
plucked the fruit of the tree   
of knowledge of good and evil,   
when she and Adam   
were driven from Paradise,   
there fell from the flaming sword of the cherub   
a spark into the nest of the bird,   
which blazed up forthwith. _   
-- The Phoenix of Arabia   
  
  
As Harry turned around, he saw all four of the glass cups on the table shatter, their contents spilling all over the table.   
  
Vernon turned red with fury. He started yelling at Harry. A vein popped out of his neck. Harry wasn't paying attention to what his Uncle was saying, but he heard "use your abnormalities in front of the baby!" and "No meals for a month" "It's back to the cupboard… After all we've done for you, taken you in, given you the cloths on your back, and the food on the table, you go and repay us like this? How could you be so ungrateful?" That was all Harry had heard, because he was thinking. One solitary thought drifted through his head, and he contemplated what it meant, and what the implications of it were.   
  
It hadn't been him.   
  
But of course he couldn't say that to Vernon. He would dismiss it at once as utter rubbish.   
  
Then as if it were trying to squeeze its last little bit through a tiny crack, he thought another thought. If it wasn't me, who was it? And as he thought that, his mind went blank because he was unable to answer that thought.   
  
Finally Vernon stopped yelling, and Harry was able to speak. "Well if your done speaking," Harry stated with a bit of an edge in his voice, " I'll be writing to my godfather, he just owled me yesterday, and I haven't finished my letter to him, I guess ill tell him that I wont be able to talk to him since I'll be locked up in the cupboard, and to hungry to try and escape. I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear all about it." He finished sarcastically. That had done trick, he thought as he watched all of the Dursleys freeze where they were and stare at him with a look of horror in their faces. Seeing that he had won this battle, Harry walked away. Although, he knew that he would have a lot more chores for what was left of this summer.   
  
Harry had just finished mowing the lawn for the second week this summer. He took his shirt off, and stretched out on to the grass. He was about to close his eyes when he spotted a barn owl in the distance. As it flew closer and closer, Harry began to get excited, and at the same time, very, very nervous. If any of the Durselys saw this… well he was in enough trouble as it was already.   
  
The barn owl landed on the ground right next to him. Harry quickly untied the letter. The second he did so, the owl hooted in a somewhat official sense, and flew off. Harry opened the letter as was rather surprised at what he saw.   
  
_ Dear Harry,   
  
I know that this may seem rather strange, writing you and all, but I would like to thank you for what you did last year. I've heard that some people blame you for what happened to him, but it's not your fault. He would have paid the price he did, if it meant that someone else would have lived. I know that all this must be rather hard on you, and I just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me anytime. See you at Hogwarts.   
  
Cho _   
  
Cho Chang was the stunningly beautiful Ravenclaw seeker whom Harry had had a crush on for the past year. She had also been Cedric's girlfriend. He still felt guilty about what happened to Cedric, but after reading the letter, he felt slightly more comfortable. Also, knowing that she wanted to talk to him brought a warm, fuzzy feeling to his heart.   
  
However, his brief moment of comfort was cut short by "Start cleaning the garage boy!"   
  
Oh well, thought Harry as he tucked the letter into his pocket and slipped on his shirt, guess that's it.   
  
Later that night, Harry lay awake in bed, his mind drifting back to the letter from Cho. His last conscious thought before he fell asleep, was that it would be wonderful to be with her.   
  
A sharp rap came from the window area. Harry jumped up, ran over to the window, and saw Ron's owl Pigwidgeon, standing on the ledge, with a letter. Harry quickly opened the window. Pig flew in, and zipped around the room   
  
It was several minutes until Pig calmed down enough for Harry to get the letter from him. When he opened it, a newspaper clipping fell to the ground. He turned his attention back to the letter, and read:   
  
_ Dear Harry,   
  
Hey, have you heard about the Death Eater attacks? Oh wait, you live with those muggles, so I guess not. The ministry has had dad working overtime a lot; he's been really busy. The Death Eaters have been attacking and torturing muggles mostly, and apperating away before the ministry aurors get there. They've killed a few of them, but no more then ten. Fudge still won't accept that Voldermort is back, and says that these are just Death Eater fanatics gone insane. I think he's the one that's gone insane. Hermiones coming up in a couple of weeks, and you're invited too, of course. But mum says that you have to owl Dumbledore and get his permission first. Hope you can come.   
  
Ron _   
  
Harry bent over the clipping, now interested in it.   
  


Fanatic Death Eaters Are Running Wild By Rita Skeeter Although recent rumors support the claim of young Harry Potter, and point to the rebirth of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Minister of Magic, Corn- elius Fudge, once again today, claims that these rumors are false, and that the acts being committed at present, are only "the acts of insane Death Eater fanatics, and they have no connection, whatsoever, to You-Know- Who, since he has not been reborn." The acts in question are in fact the torturing of muggles, and several alleged uses of the unforgivable curses. Many muggles have witnessed these events, and claim that wizards, in black robes and black masks have attacked several ordinary citizens. The death toll continues to rise, as twenty three muggles have been killed. No wizards have died yet, but it only seems a matter of time till these "insane fanatics" start targeting wizards, and our lives are thrown back to the fear we all felt fifteen years ago.   
  
Harry stared at the article in shock and let the article slowly flutter to the ground. Twenty-three people had died? And no one had told him till now? Rita Skeeter wrote that article? Well, he thought, I might as well ask Dumbledore about this in the letter. He got out a quill, and a piece of parchment, and started his letter to Dumbledore.   
  
_ Dear Professor,   
  
Usually I spend the last week or so of the summer staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys. This year, Mrs. Weasley said that I should ask you if I could go this year. Also I haven't been having any pains in my scar, except for when I wrote you. What is happening with Voldermort, and his Death Eaters? I hope that this letter finds you well.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Harry Potter   
  
_ And with that, he attached the letter to Hedwig, and sent her and Pig off.   
  


* * *

A/N: So what did you all think? Hoped that you had a good time! Please review! 


End file.
